


Never Done This Before

by Writtenonmybody



Series: What Happens Next [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Finn Loves Poe Dameron, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Finn, Jealous Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Morning After, Poe Dameron Loves Finn, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, implied potential Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenonmybody/pseuds/Writtenonmybody
Summary: Rey awoke first the next morning, just as dawn light was filtering through the greens of Ajan Kloss. The three were together like spoons in a drawer; Poe in the middle with an arm around each of them. In the late hours of the night, Poe had awoken, cleaned up from making love with Finn, and carried Rey from the table she’d fallen asleep at into the bed. He and Finn were both asleep now, and Rey lingered watching them sleep. When she gently moved Poe’s arms his eyes flew open pulling her tight against him.“I’m all right,” she gasped.“Sorry...Instinct.”***“It’s okay, Buddy.” Poe placed a soothing hand on Finn’s shoulder. “We don’t have to talk now. I just hope I didn’t hurt you.”“No,” Finn expelled breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Then he dipped his head coyly, “Not in a bad way.”Flushing back to embarrassment. “I’ve just never done that before.”***“Yeah? And what if you can’t kiss me ever again?”Finn regretted it the moment it came out. He desperately wanted Poe to kiss him again, and he saw the hurt. His mind flashed to the hurt he caused when he told Poe he wasn’t Leia. And Finn had never apologized for that either.“Then you’ll break my heart."
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss & Finn, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron
Series: What Happens Next [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120826
Kudos: 6





	Never Done This Before

Rey awoke first the next morning, just as dawn light was filtering through the greens of Ajan Kloss. The three were together like spoons in a drawer; Poe in the middle with an arm around each of them. In the late hours of the night, Poe had awoken, cleaned up from making love with Finn, and carried Rey from the table she’d fallen asleep at into the bed. He and Finn were both asleep now, and Rey lingered watching them sleep. When she gently moved Poe’s arms his eyes flew open pulling her tight against him.

“I’m all right,” she gasped. 

“Sorry,” Poe whispered. “Instinct.” 

He loosened his grip though he didn’t move his arm.

“So?” Rey raised an eyebrow noting that he and Finn were only partially dressed. Poe blushed strawberry to the root of his curls. 

“Finally,” she smiled and Poe’s face deepened to crimson. “I’m going to go.” 

“You don’t have to leave,” Poe said sounding a little needy. 

“I need to be on my own a bit.”

Poe sighed. He extricated himself and walked Rey down the runway of the Falcon.

Rey turned back for a moment. “Thank you.”

Suddenly deciding Poe said softly, “When we talk to everyone, I’d like to include Ben’s sacrifice. Not the personal part, about your feelings, but his sacrifice should be shared.”

“Even though – " Rey stuttered, "after everything – and with you – “ 

Rey’s concern feathered Poe’s mental shield. After Ren’s violation of his mind, Poe had worked with Leia, worked to shield anyone from ever doing that again.

Poe took a deep breath in. “His sacrifice doesn’t erase all the evil he did.” 

Poe couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice. Rey was pained and guilty, wishing she and Leia could have reached Ben sooner. But there was no way to know if that would have made any difference, and nothing could be done now. 

“But it also matters.” Poe’ smile cracked his sorrowful face to its usual warmth. “I suppose I’m just grateful you’re still around.” 

Rey lit up. “Me too.”

“Hands?” Poe said, and they both laughed at the imitation of Finn.

“Hands,” agreed Rey.

They drew each other into an embrace, and she left.

***

Later in the morning Poe squeezed Finn’s shoulder to awaken him.

“I’m starving!” Finn cried sitting up brightly.

Poe chuckled and handed Finn a plate of food. Finn’s hands brushed Poe’s as he took it, his eyes roving over Poe’s still bare chest and shorts that barely held his waist. Shyly Finn turned his face away. 

Poe’s heart constricted. What if last night was – just last night? Or worse, what if Finn regretted their night together? Finn hadn’t actually talked about feelings plainly. Though they had buried themselves in each other like dehydrated beings just discovering water. 

Poe, who had already eaten, watched Finn shovel large amounts of food into his beautiful mouth. He was starving, though it could have the added use of filling his mouth to avoid talking. Poe would have let Finn sleep but the Resistance was meeting, and Poe was their leader. And Finn was his co-general. So they couldn’t just leave it here unsaid, even if Poe wanted to. 

But Poe didn’t want to. He wanted to touch and taste Finn again, and again. And other things, so many other things. Poe ran his fingers through his curls to steady his thoughts. 

“Finn, are you okay?”

Finn lifted fathomless eyes to Poe’s concerned brown. “I’m – “ he trailed off. 

Finn didn’t know how to talk about his feelings. They were all so new. Letting himself feel them was new, the idea of putting words to them seemed impossibly difficult. If any could inspire words he thought, it was Poe. Words were so easy for Poe. They flowed out nearly non-stop. But Poe was silent now, waiting.

The quiet stretched just a hair too long. Poe could see panic start to well in Finn’s eyes.

“It’s okay, Buddy.” Poe placed a soothing hand on Finn’s shoulder. “We don’t have to talk now. I’m just hoping I didn’t hurt you.”

“No,” Finn expelled breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Then he dipped his head coyly, “Not in a bad way.” 

Then Finn flushed back to embarrassment. “I’ve just – never done that before.” 

“I figured,” Poe said. Then he caught the mortification flaring in Finn and interrupted it adding, “And you were amazing.”

Poe squeezed Finn’s upper arm gently and heat rippled all the way through Finn. Finn wanted to fuck Poe all over again. But he was afraid, not of his body or of Poe, but afraid of his own heart. He wanted to run away from the choice, not yet realizing that it had never been a choice really. He had been Poe’s since he released the restraints off Poe’s bruised bloody body.

“I’m here Buddy,” Poe assured. “Whatever you need, or want,” and he couldn’t help the way his eyes slid down the body he longed to ravish, and teach, and cherish, “or don’t want.”

Finn cocked his head with confusion.

“There’s nothing we have to do,” Poe clarified “or be, if it’s not what you want,” 

Poe was so gentle, so willing to set himself aside for whatever Finn needed. Waves of love rolled through Finn, followed by a desperate desire to just be told what to do. Couldn’t Poe just tell him what to do? Finn wrestled the urge away. That wasn’t him. That was his old stormtrooper indoctrination. Finn had chosen to live his own life, and he was going to make his own choices.

“We have to go though.” Finn started at Poe’s shift in tone. “The briefing,” Poe explained.

Finn hopped out of bed like he had been burned. “I have to change!” Then he saw himself. “Get dressed!” 

Poe’s smile was so clearly a slow regret at that thought that Finn flushed again. He headed to the door to grab some clothes from his usual quarters on the Falcon. Poe paused at the open door, trying to shake off the feeling that Finn was running away again. 

As if Finn had heard the thought, he stopped and turned back gazing at Poe. “Good thing we don’t need to brush our hair,” and he caressed through Poe’s curls that flashed them back to the way he had grabbed Poe’s curls last night, pulling him closer, desperate to have him. Then he walked off without a glance back, leaving Poe off balance and breathless.

***

Resistance fighters, official and those that had shown up for the final battle, poured into the central cave that had been retrofitted into their base. Some of their faces were fresh from the first good sleep since the war began, some with a lidded look that made Poe think he and Finn weren’t the only ones who had spent the night affirming life.

Finn entered impossibly already showered and shaved. He stood close to Poe but not to close, ready to step up as General Finn, and ready to stand by. Chewbacca started talking with Finn, and Poe thought he heard the word ‘Dejarik.’ BB8 was beeping at Dio. R2 was arguing with 3PO. Lando was deep in conversation with Jannah. Rose was explaining something to Zori who was shaking her helmeted head. Jess had her arm around Kare whose head was bowed. Even Maz had shown up to hear what the Generals had to say. In the far corner Poe saw Rey, still unassuming even though she was the most powerful being in the entire galaxy. 

Poe stepped forward and the crowd fell silent. “Yesterday was a day unlike any other day in the history of our Galaxy. Yesterday we showed that the heart of a people can defeat oppression in the most impossible of odds. This war was not won by military or navy. It was won by each and every one of you showing up to do what’s right.

“General Lando and General Chewbacca who sought out and guided those who would come. General Finn, Commander Jannah, Captain Tico, and the ground crew who took down the Steadfast, the pilots who defended us in the air, the core of those who carried the Resistance through so many missions and battles before, the old Rebels who took up war again, all of those who showed up when it seemed we were abandoned, when it seemed all hope was gone.

“General Leia – “ Poe broke unable to go on. 

Finn stepped closer. “All those we have lost.” 

A spontaneous sacred silence held.

“You are heroes, each and every one of you. You are the reason that the Force was with us. That the Force is with us today.” 

Clapping broke out. Poe held up his hands to continue. 

“Some of you know Rey, the Jedi who saved us at Crait, and delivered the coordinates so we could reach Exegol. Rey is the Heir to Skywalker.” 

Whispers rippled around the room like a breeze blowing sand across a dune. 

“She defeated and killed Emperor Palpatine. She destroyed the Sith.” 

Clapping broke out again. 

“And Ben Solo gave his life helping her.”

The breeze whirled into a sandstorm and someone yelled, “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Poe quieted the room with the command in his voice. “Kylo Ren is dead. And the heart of a people can defeat any evil, no matter how great.” 

Clapping rang out again, and Rey lessened the Force shield she had been cloaking herself with so no one would notice her.

“Tomorrow,” Poe went on. “We honor the dead at sunset. Tonight, we celebrate.” 

“What happens next?” someone called out.

“For any who want to stay, we will be hunting down the war criminals and profiteers who fed the First Order. We will be destroying the technology. We will be finding and returning each and every stolen and enslaved child.” 

Poe hadn’t actually talked about this second directive with anyone but regardless of whether Finn loved him the way Poe loved Finn; Poe was never going to let another child endure what Finn had.

“However, let us set aside the future for now, and celebrate the heroes we’ve lost and the heroes amongst us,” Poe gestured in an embrace of the crowd. 

“You’ve left someone out!” someone called. “Three cheers for General Dameron!” The fleet, fighters and civilians, cheered. 

“I wasn’t alone,” Poe said but no one was listening anymore. He had indeed become the leader that General Leia always knew he could be.

***

That night there was a celebration like no one had seen since the celebration after the Battle of Endor. Somehow over the day food had been gathered, flown in, and cooked. Colored lanterns glowed through miles of jungle. Musicians were playing in different areas, and there was dancing and talking and laughing.

Poe hadn’t seen Finn yet but he had found Rey. With a rakish smile he invited her to dance. They turned on the dance floor and swayed against each other. 

Then Poe squared his shoulders a bit.

“Rey, I want you to stay in the Captain’s quarters on the Falcon again.”

“Why?” she asked.

“You shouldn't be alone,” he said.

“I’m surrounded by thousands of people, not to mention staying only down the hall in the Falcon,” Rey pointed out.

“You died two nights ago,” Poe countered. 

“What - ” Rey gave Poe a steely look that dared him to suggest she had any weakness. “- you think I’m going to stop breathing in the middle of the night or something?” 

Poe shook his head in exasperation. “You aren’t alone Rey. Just because the – other – Skywalkers are gone. We’re here.”

Rey didn’t answer.

“Could you just do what I ask, once?” Poe said irritated. “No one should be alone after they’ve been resurrected. For at least a week. I think it should be a rule.”

Rey laughed. “What about you and Finn? You might want time alone. Not that it stopped you last night,” she teased.

“You were awake!”

Rey giggled like the girl a small part of her still was. “You weren’t exactly quiet.” 

“It’s okay, having you there,” Poe blushed. Then he sighed morosely saying, “Besides, that might be the only time for Finn and I.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Rey said exasperated stopping their dance.

“Finn never said that he loves me. He never said that he wanted to be in a relationship.” 

Rey threw up her hands. “Maybe I am the lucky one.” 

But the instant she said it, they both knew it wasn’t true. 

***

Zorii motioned to Poe from the edge of the crowd. 

“Hey, I’ll be back,” Poe told Rey and headed towards Zorii. As he neared, she moved further away from the crowd of revelers. 

“I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“You’re leaving?” Poe couldn’t help it. He was disappointed.

“There’s nothing for me here.”

“There’s good work to be done.”

“I’m not looking for good work.” They smiled as she used the line they had shared when they were young.

“You know there are a bunch of rumors going on about you,” Zorii chortled. 

Poe raised his eyebrows. 

“Some people say you’re sleeping with Rey, and some people say you’re sleeping with Finn, and some say you’re all three sleeping together.”

“Pretty sure it’s not anyone’s business who any of us are sleeping with,” Poe growled. 

“No,” Zorii said speculatively. “But you’re not looking for that kiss anymore, are you.”

“Zorii – “

She raised her palm to stop Poe. “I just want to give you some advice. If you found something real, commit. Commit the way you did to the Resistance.”

‘The way you did not commit to me’ unsaid but loud hung in the air for a shimmering moment, scattered instantly by the sudden appearance of Finn.

“Hey Zorii,” Finn chirped. “So glad you’re alive, and here.”

“Glad you’re alive too Finn.”

“Enjoying the party? Are you leaving? Going to sleep? Going to fly out? Going to find the gaming?” Finn’s voice was clipped and higher than usual.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“That’s too bad,” Finn said not sounding in any way sad.

“It is too bad,” Poe ignored Finn and stared intently at Zorii. “You’re a good fighter.”

“Good thing the war’s over,” said Finn.

“We are still going to need fighters,” Poe insisted, “to stomp out the remains.”

“Good thing we got other fighters then,” Finn pointed out.

“Goodbye Poe,” Zorii laid on hand on his shoulder. “Good luck.” 

Zorii acknowledged Finn with a brief nod and disappeared into the night. 

Poe turned to Finn with his hands on his hips. “What was that about?”

“What was what about?” Finn was keyed up and filled with a hundred conflicting emotions. 

Poe shrugged towards the space Zorii had vacated. 

“Nothing,” Finn said defensively, “being friendly.”

“That was not friendly.” 

Then Poe opened his eyes wide realizing, “You’re jealous.”

“I’m jealous,” Finn cried exasperated.

“You have nothing to be jealous about,” Poe assured.

Finn didn’t know how to handle the emotions flooding him, and he wasn’t handling them well. He was jealous, but more than that, he was afraid. He was afraid of losing Poe when he had only just found him. He was angry at himself for not having been able to say the words of what he felt when Poe had said he loved him. He was angry at the First Order for cutting him off from his emotions. He was angry at Poe for wanting to numb himself in someone else when he thought he couldn’t have what he wanted. 

All that anger funneled into Finn’s words, “Nothing?? Nothing?? You wanted to kiss her two days ago!”

“Only because I couldn’t kiss you.”

“Yeah? And what if you can’t kiss me ever again?”

Finn regretted it the moment it came out. Not only because he desperately wanted Poe to kiss him again, but also because he saw the hurt he had just caused. His mind flashed to the hurt he had caused when he told Poe he wasn’t Leia. And Finn had never apologized for that either. 

“Then you’ll break my heart,” Poe whispered. 

Like a light suddenly switched off, Poe retreated into anger too. He spun on his heel and plunged away from Finn and away from the party. The jungle was a respite for him in childhood and he sought it now, rapidly. 

Finn froze flabbergasted. He remembered the last moment he had waited a beat too long to respond, when Poe had given him his jacket sewed together by his own hand. How Poe had assumed criticism in Finn’s silence, how Poe had spun on his heel then too, how Poe had retreated into his flyboy persona blathering on about saving the galaxy as he retracted the offer of his feelings, as he disappeared from view. That was not going to happen again. Finn took off in pursuit. 

“Wait!”

Suddenly, Poe spun back to him causing Finn to come up short against him. 

“I was being honest with you,” he yelled.

“I know.”

Poe took off again. 

Kriff, he’s fast, Finn thought. 

This time when Finn caught up, he grabbed Poe’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t trust me,” Poe accused. 

Poe started to pull away again, but Finn held him tight. 

“Stop running away from me,” Finn insisted. 

Poe paused, hearing his own words echoed back to him. Poe watched Finn intently and the moment stretched out between them. He was a drowning man staring at Finn for a life preserver. 

“I do trust you Poe,” Finn said finally. “I’ve just – never done this before.”

“Done what?” Poe asked.

“Been in love…I…love you Poe.”

***

Poe swept Finn into his embrace. Finn opened his mouth at the first press of Poe’s soft lips, and Poe drew in his tongue before biting Finn’s bottom lip. Where he had been gentle before, he was savage now. He kissed and bit and sucked Finn’s lips, his ears, his neck. He squeezed Finn’s swollen nipples, and Finn was moaning and gasping as he soared higher to an unknown edge.

Poe pushed Finn against a tree and sank lower, sucking and teasing Finn’s nipples with his tongue while undoing Finn’s pants with his hands. Poe pressed his body against Finn’s grinding his own hardness against Finn’s amazing cock. 

Poe pulled away causing Finn to choke with withdrawal, “No – “

Poe ceased immediately. 

“Buddy, you want me stop?” 

He stepped away farther. “I can stop. It’s okay.” 

His words caressing like a touch, Poe said, “I’d do anything for you.” 

“Noooo, Poe, please -” 

Finn shook his head trying to muddle through thoughts blown by desire, “please, don’t stop, don’t leave – “ 

Finn reached out pulling Poe back. Finn was trembling, begging. Poe stepped away again, his arms outstretched holding Finn away from him, and Finn was whimpering.

Poe traced a finger along Finn’s erect cock, up his abdomen, up his chest, into his mouth, out of his mouth. He covered Finn’s eyes with his hands imprinting the blackness. Finn had lost the sensation of the tree. He could only feel Poe’s hands and smell that mix of grease, jet fuel, hair oil, jungle and stars that was the smell of Poe, only Poe. Poe released his hands but Finn could not see. He could hardly think. There was only darkness and desire.

“Where are you?” Finn’s voice broke.

Kneeling to worship Finn, Poe breathed, “I’m right here.”

Slowly, Poe took Finn’s dripping throbbing cock into his wet mouth. Finn’s knees buckled but Poe caught him, taking Finn deeper into his mouth at the same time. Poe should have been choking but somehow, he could take it all. Poe’s throat opened and Finn moved further into him. Finn’s legs wrapped around Poe’s shoulders, his fingers twisting in Poe’s tight curls. Finn was keening, thrusting his hips, and dragging Poe’s head in. Poe was sucking harder and harder, taking him deeper. Tears were streaming down Finn’s face as the pressure carried him out far far away, until finally he came in great shuddering waves. 

Poe swallowed every shooting stream of Finn’s cum as if he were swallowing Finn’s essence, also coming while he was taking. Finally, Poe and Finn, spent, crumpled to the ground together. Poe held Finn as Finn’s tears continued to fall in quieter shudders. 

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” Finn murmured into Poe’s neck.

“That’s all right, Buddy. I do.” 

And Poe kissed Finn with a tenderness Finn had never known.

“I love you,” Finn trembled fervently.

“I love you too, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a second chapter, but decided to post it as readable as a stand alone in a series. Probably because who knows whether I'll finish or how long it will take to write it all. Writing is torture (the sorta good/sorta why am I doing this to myself kind), so any kudos or comments are appreciated. :D


End file.
